


tak jest łatwiej

by Pirania



Series: to, o czym mi nie mówisz [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z Lestrade'em jest inaczej, bo Lestrade też stawia pracę na pierwszym miejscu i nie... nie pragnie Sherlocka. Nie w taki sposób, w jaki – Sherlock wie o tym – pragnie go John. Lestrade chce go pieprzyć, chce sprawić mu ból, chce go wykorzystać. Chce, by Sherlock klęczał, błagał i jęczał.<br/>Ale nie chce go posiadać, a Sherlock nie chce być niczyją własnością. Dlatego to takie łatwe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tak jest łatwiej

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's easier this way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147624) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Ta seria jest czymś zupełnie innym od rzeczy, które zazwyczaj tłumaczę.  
> To AU. Bardzo dziwne AU, które trzeba przyjąć z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza. Na wstępie wystarczy wiedzieć, że w tym świecie orientacją seksualną jest rola BDSM - pojawiają się ulegli (suby), dominujący (domy) oraz zmienni (biseksualni). Warto też wiedzieć, że rola suba jest społecznie mniej szanowana niż rola doma.  
> Jeśli komuś przeszkadza BDSM w jakiejkolwiek postaci, to nie jest tekst dla niego.  
> Jeśli jednak przebić się przez całą absurdalność świata przedstawionego, okaże się, że jest to rewelacyjny tekst o emocjach. Jeden z najlepszych, jakie czytałam.  
> Oryginalnie seria ma trzy części, z czego przetłumaczyłam dwie. Część pierwsza jest z pewnością ciekawa, jeśli ktoś już się wciągnie w to uniwersum, ale nie jest niezbędna do zrozumienia całości i w moim przekonaniu nieco trudniejsza do przełknięcia. Tak czy inaczej, można ją znaleźć w wersji angielskiej na profilu etothepii.
> 
> Do autora nie udało mi się dobić, ale wydał odgórną zgodę na przetwarzanie swoich fanficków.
> 
> Za zbetowanie obu części dziękuję Verbenie.

Kiedy pierwszy raz wspólnie przyjeżdżają na miejsce zbrodni zaraz po tym, jak uprawiali seks, i zbliżają się do ciała, Lestrade kładzie rękę na krzyżu Sherlocka. Ten gest zapewne ma być uspokajający, ale Sherlock czuje się przede wszystkim urażony, bo widział już wcześniej mnóstwo trupów, a ten nie jest nawet szczególnie odrażający

\- Nie rób tego – syczy. Ręka się cofa.

Mówi to jeszcze wielokrotnie: nie dyktuj mi, kiedy mam przestać mówić, nie próbuj kierować mną jak zwierzątkiem, nie komenderuj mną. Z jakiegoś powodu Lestrade słucha go za każdym razem. Natychmiast przestaje i wydaje się nawet odrobinę zaskoczony, jakby w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojego zachowania.

Lestrade nie pyta, gdzie są bransoletki Sherlocka, nie wspomina też o obroży (nawet w kontekście seksu, chociaż Sherlock kilkakrotnie przyłapał inspektora na tym, jak z zastanowieniem gapił się na jego szyję). Zauważa, ale nie komentuje, kiedy Sherlock ścina włosy; nie wspomina o tym nawet kiedy detektyw wysyła mu tego samego dnia SMS-a i ląduje na kolanach, z penisem Lestrade'a w ustach i jego dłonią w swoich włosach, z paznokciami drapiącymi skórę.

Lestrade nie próbuje karać Sherlocka za pogwałcenie policyjnych procedur, za odzywanie się nieproszonym, za ignorowanie jakiegoś kretyńskiego społecznego obyczaju, który jest mu najzupełniej obojętny. W ogóle nie karze Sherlocka; ani za użycie słowa bezpieczeństwa, ani za wyswobodzenie się z więzów, ani nawet kiedy detektyw się nudzi i ignoruje komendy tylko po to, by się przekonać, co Lestrade zrobi (co robi: czasem to ignoruje, czasem grozi, że sobie pójdzie, czasem powtarza polecenie).

I właśnie dlatego kiedy Lestrade wysyła Sherlockowi zdjęcie swojego salonu i wiadomość: _O 22?_ po tym, jak Sherlock już zdecydował, że trzeba skończyć z tym, co jest między nimi, Sherlock zmienia zdanie i odpowiada: _Tak_.

*

Z Lestrade'em jest inaczej, bo Lestrade też stawia pracę na pierwszym miejscu i nie... nie _pragnie_ Sherlocka. Nie w taki sposób, w jaki – Sherlock wie o tym – pragnie go John. Lestrade chce go pieprzyć, chce sprawić mu ból, chce go wykorzystać. Chce, by Sherlock klęczał, błagał i jęczał.

Ale nie chce go _posiadać_ , a Sherlock nie chce być niczyją własnością. Dlatego to takie łatwe.

Są tylko znajomymi. Mogliby zostać najwyżej przyjaciółmi.

Sherlock nigdy nie zapytał, czego chce Lestrade (nienawidzi rozmawiać na takie tematy). Jednakże raz – kiedy to, co jest między nimi, jest nadal młode i niezupełnie ukształtowane – inspektor mówi, wiążąc Sherlocka leżącego twarzą do materaca:

\- Nigdy cię nie poproszę, żebyś został moim subem. To tak na wypadek gdybyś się nad tym zastanawiał.

(„Na wypadek, gdybyś się tym _martwił_ ” - słyszy tak naprawdę Sherlock, ale udaje, że tego nie zrozumiał).

Lestrade gładzi dłonią plecy Sherlocka i jego ręka na moment zawisa nad blizną widoczną na jego _latissimus dorsi_ – Sebastian nie umiałby chwycić prawidłowo bicza nawet gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, więc wcześniej czy później musiał zostawić trwały ślad. Sherlock drży i przeskanowuje swoje dotychczasowe rozmowy z Lestrade'em, ale wszystkie... wszystkie są zamglone; wyraźne szczegóły – słowa – zostały zastąpione odczuciami zmysłowymi, wrażeniami, rozkoszą.

Nie wie, ile Lestrade może wyczytać z niego, z blizn na jego ciele, z błagań, z tego, jak się zachowuje, kiedy spycha myśli w tył głowy i wszystko jest cudownie ciche. Gdyby zamienili się miejscami, Sherlock wiedziałby wszystko, ale Lestrade nie jest tak doskonałym obserwatorem, a Sherlock starannie strzeże swoich sekretów.

Więc Sherlock myśli: „Dziękuję” i myśli: „W takim razie nie będę musiał ci odmawiać”, i myśli: „W takim razie możemy nigdy nie przestawać”, ale z bezczelną drwiną mówi:

\- Dziecko uciekłoby z takich więzów.

I delikatnie ciągnie za jeden koniec sznura. Supeł rozpada mu się w rękach. Kiedy Lestrade – zamiast okazać złość lub zażenowanie – milczy i nieruchomieje, stanąwszy za nim, Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę, że ujawnił o sobie coś, co zamierzał dokładnie ukryć. Inspektor zaciska mocno dłoń na dopiero co kostce Sherlocka, którą dopiero co związał, ale chyba nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Tak ma być – mówi cicho. - Możesz trzymać koniec sznura w dłoni i, jeśli będziesz chciał, możesz się uwolnić.

Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, jak się z tym czuje – nie chce teraz myśleć, nie chce podążać za myślą Lestrade'a ani zastanawiać się, jakie znaczenie ma fakt, że nikt go nigdy nie związał w taki sposób. Ta wiedza pozostaje gdzieś na granicy jego myśli, ale odpycha ją, nie pozwalając, by go zdekoncentrowała.

\- No to pospiesz się – mówi szorstko i znów układa nadgarstki.

Lestrade uderza go mocno w pośladki – poprawnie trzymane wiosło, siła rozkłada się równo na całej powierzchni.

\- Nie pozwoliłem ci się odzywać – warczy, a ton jego głosu połączony z rozkwitającym bólem wywołuje falę ciepła na kręgosłupie Sherlocka i zmusza jego ciało go uwagi.

Przez całą resztę nocy w ogóle się nie odzywa.

*

Większość ludzi, którzy poznają Sherlocka, nie zdaje sobie sprawę, że z _technicznego punktu widzenia_ jest subem, dopóki nie zobaczą jego dokumentów (chociaż ma całkiem niezłą podróbkę, która identyfikuje go jako dominującego. Przydaje się przy niektórych śledztwach). Jego włosy są jednocześnie zbyt długie jak na doma i za krótkie na suba; nie nosi ozdobnych bransoletek, którymi większość subów komunikuje brak stałego partnera. Nie ma też obroży, która sugerowałaby jego przynależność (bo _do nikogo nie przynależy_ ).

I... I miałby to wszystko gdzieś, ale John Watson dzieli z nim mieszkanie, bo sądzi, że detektyw też jest domem. I John Watson zapewnia sobie stały przepływ subów – głupich stworzonek, które mają pstro w głowie, na czworakach wpełzają do jego pokoju albo nagie czekają na niego w salonie, a ich oczy jaśnieją jak gwiazdy.

(To ostatnie Sherlock może przynajmniej zrozumieć, bo kiedy wchodzą rano do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie dla Johna i dla niego, poruszają się, jakby oderwano ich od rzeczywistości, co oznacza, że działają na autopilocie, gdyż kieruje nimi spokojne przekonanie, że ktoś dba o nie _w sposób, którego on sam nigdy nie zazna_ ).

John wydaje mu polecenia i nawet tego nie zauważa. „Sherlock, zjedz coś” albo „Sherlock, idź spać”, albo „Sherlock, wyjmij gałki oczne z mikrofalówki”. Każde uderza w jakąś część jego osobowości, której nie potrafi kontrolować i nawet nie zauważa, jak wstaje albo sięga po widelec.

 _Nienawidzi tego_ , nienawidzi fali gorąca, którą czuje, kiedy od czasu do czasu zrobi coś właściwego i John uśmiecha się do niego (coś tak małego i bezmyślnego jak uśmiech nie powinno przejmować kontroli nad jego emocjami), nienawidzi tego, że jest wyższy i _niewłaściwa_ wydaje się każda chwila, w której spogląda w dół, by spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy.

Ale przede wszystkim _pragnie_ , pragnie i pragnie, a John nie ma o tym pojęcia.

*

Sherlock po raz pierwszy posmakował uległości, kiedy miał szesnaście lat. Miał szesnaście lat, poszedł za wcześnie do Cambridge i był zbyt młody by cokolwiek zrobić albo gdziekolwiek pójść. Wymykał się i tak.

A Seb był... interesującym eksperymentem. Brał i brał, a Sherlock nigdy nie odmawiał (wtedy się tym szczycił), nawet kiedy wiedział, że następnego dnia będzie roztrzęsiony i chory, nawet kiedy przegapiał zaliczenia i egzaminy końcowe. Nawet kiedy myślał: „Chyba nie chcę tego zrobić, chyba mi się nie spodoba”.

Był taki moment, kiedy sądził, że są zakochani.

A potem Sebastian się nim znudził, wybrał piękniejszą, słodszą od Sherlocka dziewczynę, która płaszczyła się u jego stóp, klękała u jego boku podczas posiłków, robiła to, czego od niej chciał i nigdy, nigdy nie powiedziała mu, że jest dupkiem albo że trzyma wiosło w zły sposób (Sherlock może się założyć, że Seb nadal używa go źle; że uderza mocno, kiedy żartuje i lekko, kiedy powinien karać).

Ma to gdzieś. Woli być sam, niż czuć się jak przedmiot. I raczej nie będzie już należał do nikogo, niż zdecyduje się należeć do idioty. Nikogo _nie potrzebuje_.

*

Czasem kiedy Sherlock ma naprawdę zły dzień... Żadnych ciekawych spraw, zbyt wiele nagabujących go subów, którzy składają mu propozycje (tego też próbował – okazało się _jeszcze_ nudniejsze niż w drugą stronę), niczego, co zagłuszyłoby hałas reszty świata dudniący w jego myślach, kiedy wszystko jest tylko wymieszaną masą, a on sam okazuje się niepotrzebny, _bezużyteczny_ , bo gdyby pojawiła się jakaś sprawa, nie byłby się w stanie skupić na tyle, by ją rozwiązać, a jeśli nie może rozwiązywać spraw, to nie może robić niczego...

W takich dniach zwija się w kłębek na kanapie, kuląc się tak bardzo, jak tylko jest w stanie. Zamyka oczy, zmusza się, by oddychać wolno, i udaje, że nakazano mu być nieruchomym, uspokoić się, odpocząć. Wyobraża sobie rękę w swoich włosach i ciężar obroży na karku, i słowa wypowiedziane niskim, męskim głosem: „Wszystko jest w porządku, Sherlock. Po prostu się skup”.

Walka przychodzi mu łatwiej, gdy udaje, że wydano mu polecenie.

Ale dziś ręka się pojawia. Przeczesuje mu włosy i natychmiast zakotwicza go na ziemi.

\- Sherlock. Wszystko w porządku?

Sherlock napina każdy mięsień w ciele, bo to jest głos Johna i poza napięciem ciała mógłby tylko odwrócić się do niego jak roślina zwracająca się w stronę słońca, a to... tego nie jest w stanie zrobić.

\- Nic mi nie jest – mówi, a jego głos jest zduszony. - Nie czuję się najlepiej.

\- No, odwróć się, niech cię zobaczę. - John lekko ciągnie go za ramię. To bardziej poklepanie, grzeczna propozycja, taka jaką jeden dom składa drugiemu. Widział już, jak John zachowuje się przy subach, których leczył, słyszał stal w jego głosie, kiedy musiał uspokoić zaniepokojonego pacjenta. Teraz jego głos jest zupełnie inny.

Sherlock odwraca się do połowy, a potem siada. Spogląda Johnowi w oczy (aby udowodnić samemu sobie, że jest w stanie to zrobić).

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – mówi i wstaje.

John z niezadowoleniem zaciska usta. Chce zbadać Sherlocka, upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest. Sherlock jest pewien, że gdyby John wiedział, że jest subem – wiedział o tej słabości, którą mógłby wykorzystać – rozkazałby mu usiąść i nie ruszać się, dopóki nie skończy.

Jakaś część jego osobowości tego pragnie. Cała reszta się buntuje.

\- Nic mi nie jest – nalega i wyprostowany idzie do swojej sypialni. Zamyka drzwi, pada na kolana i, przycisnąwszy czoło do drewna, udaje, że zamiast tego wszystkiego poprosił Johna o pomoc.

*  
Sherlock nie jest dominujący. _Wie_ , że nie jest dominujący tak samo dobrze, jak wie, że jest uległy. Wie, bo kiedy wydaje polecenia nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, czuje tylko powierzchowną dumę, że ktoś był mu posłuszny. Wie to, kiedy _czuje_ polecenie doma, gdy czuje, jak słowa przeszywają jego kręgosłup i zadają pchnięcie, kiedy część jego osobowości (czasem duża, czasem mała, ale zawsze obecna) chce się poddać.

Nie ukrywa tego, że jest subem. W każdym razie nie ukrywa tego celowo. Na jego prawie jazdy widnieje litera S; litera S widnieje też na dokumentacji, którą musiał wypełnić, by współpracować z policją i na parze bransoletek z miękkiej skóry leżących w jego pokoju (gdzieś tam są, zapewne w szufladzie – nie widział ich, od kiedy się przeprowadził), które po założeniu rozgrzewają mu nadgarstki.

Ale rzadko je zakłada, bo nie przyciąga, bo _nie chce_ być przyciągany, bo zawsze wprawia domów w konfuzję. Sądzą, że uprawianie z nim seksu jest jakimś rodzajem przyzwolenia, by przejąć kontrolę nad jego życiem, a w konsekwencji je zniszczyć. Tak jakby Sherlock miał kiedykolwiek ochotę, by zawierzyć swoje istnienie jakiemuś imbecylowi, który nie ma pojęcia... no cóż, o niczym. Na przykład o tym, że Sherlock tego nie chce.

Myśli, że dokładnie na tym polega problem.

Mógłby wymienić wszystkie papiery i zmienić S na D. Mycroft ma takie wpływy, że dałby radę podmienić wszystkie dokumenty Sherlocka, a Sherlock od zawsze byłby domem.

Ale nie chce tego. Bo nie byłby _sobą_. Nie widzi sensu (może poza czystą złośliwością, ale powiedziano mu, że takie podejście wynika z prostej mściwości i zupełnie nie o to chodzi) w zmuszaniu kogoś do klękania u swoich stóp, nie czuje zainteresowania, kiedy sub zbliża się do niego, wbijając wzrok w jego usta. Podobało mu się, kiedy Seb założył mu obrożę, wykorzystał go i kazał spać w nogach łóżka jak zwierzęciu.

Gdyby miał być szczery, musiałby przyznać, że podobało mu się to bardzo. Problem pojawił się, kiedy Seb zaczął poprawiać Sherlocka publicznie, zakazał mu się odzywać, kiedy nikt go nie pyta, a potem zaczął mówić _w jego imieniu_ , tak jakby cechował go chociaż ułamek sherlockowego intelektu. Jakby miał pojęcie, o czym Sherlock w ogóle myśli.

Kiedy wreszcie się rozstali (Seb go zostawił, bo znalazł kogoś innego, kogoś lepszego, kogoś _słodszego_ ), być może nie musiał zrywać obroży z szyi i rzucać nią Sebastianowi w twarz. Z drugiej strony sprzączka zostawiła na policzku Seba ślad, który nie znikał _tygodniami_ i Sherlock czuł buzującą satysfakcję za każdym razem, kiedy go widział.

Przez większość czasu nawet o tym nie myśli. To po prostu nie ma żadnego znaczenia, nie takie jak praca, a poza tym, skoro jakaś osoba go nie pociąga, to naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, czy sądzi, że Sherlock jest domem, subem albo może nawet biseksualistą. Detektyw pozwala innym, żeby myśleli o nim to, co akurat najbardziej mu się opłaca.

Ale...

Ale _John_ go pociąga. _Pragnie_ Johna, pragnie, by John patrzył na niego tym milczącym, oceniającym wzrokiem znawcy, tak jak zawsze patrzy na osoby, które wpadają mu w oko. Pragnie, by John go przytrzymał, zadał mu ból, a potem pogłaskał po włosach i powiedział, że jest przy nim.

Sherlock nie ma pewności, jakiego typu suba John szuka. Jego jednonocni partnerzy nie mieli wspólnych cech, a oni nie mieszkają razem na tyle długo, by Sherlock zebrał wystarczająco dużo danych dotyczących poważnych związków współlokatora.

Czasem suby Johna zostają do rana. Przygotowują śniadanie i klękają u jego stóp, dumni, że ich wybrał. A John nieuważnie głaszcze ich po włosach, podczas gdy Sherlock zajmuje jego uwagę kilkoma celnymi komentarzami na temat czegoś naprawdę interesującego.

Bo John lubi go _bardziej_.

*

Wie, że John w końcu odkryje prawdę. A jeśli nawet nie, Sherlock w jakimś odpowiednim momencie w końcu ją wypaple, by mieć to już za sobą. Nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by John się dowiedział. Lestrade wie, Mycroft wie, pani Hudson naprawdę powinna wiedzieć, ale Sherlock podejrzewa, że gospodyni ma go za biseksualistę. A żadna z tych osób nie jest dla niego tak ważna jak John.

Pragnie, by John wiedział.

Ale Sherlock nie ma pewności, co miałoby się wydarzyć później, kiedy John już się dowie.

*

John dowiaduje się w najnudniejszy możliwy sposób – pożycza portfel Sherlocka, by zapłacić chłopakowi dostarczającemu jedzenie na wynos. Wraca z dziwną miną – mieszaniną zaskoczenia, niedowierzania i maleńką domieszką podejrzliwości. Nie kuleje i nie jest zły, więc Sherlock ignoruje jego twarz, biorąc swoje chińskie pierożki (pozwolił Johnowi zamówić coś w swoim imieniu – John wie, co Sherlock lubi, więc wszystko w porządku).

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś subem – mówi John i spogląda na nadgarstki Sherlocka. Detektyw nie ma nieopalonego paska ani na nadgarstkach, ani na szyi – od bardzo dawna nie oznaczał się jako dostępny.

\- Nie, chyba nie. - Wcale nie zamierzał trzymać tego w sekrecie. Z początku pozwolił Johnowi sądzić, że jest domem, bo John raczej czułby się swobodniej dzieląc mieszkanie z kimś podobnym do siebie, ale to było wieki temu. Potem jakoś dziwnie było poruszać ten temat, bo to chyba nie powinno mieć znaczenia (chociaż miało, oczywiście, że miało, ale lubił udawać, że nie ma żadnej różnicy między nim-domem a nim-subem).

\- To prawda?

Lestrade też zadał to pytanie. Sherlock go nienawidzi.

\- Dlaczego miałbym kłamać? Społeczeństwo woli dominujących, więc gdybym już miał skłamać, twierdziłbym raczej, że jestem domem. Oczywiście, skłamałbym, żeby rozwiązać sprawę, ale wtedy użyłbym też fałszywego nazwiska. - John wciąż wbija w niego oczekujący wzrok. - Och. Tak. Jestem.

Je. John wbija wzrok w jego nadgarstki.

\- Wciąż się na mnie gapisz – zauważa Sherlock (ale przechyla lekko prawy nadgarstek, żeby John miał lepszy widok).

John, zażenowany, że go przyłapano, odwraca wzrok. Z jego twarzy można odczytać, o czym myśli, a myśli o Sherlocku.

\- Tak – odpowiada Sherlock. Znudził się swoimi pierożkami, więc pałeczkami zaczyna jeść makaron z pudełka Johna. Pewnie nie powinien tego robić, ale ma ochotę. Nigdy nie przejmował się konwenansami.

\- Co? - Na szyję Johna wolno wpełza rumieniec, co jest _fantastyczne_ , gdyż jego policzki nie są czerwone. Sherlock pragnie go polizać, pragnie zrobić coś... coś prowokacyjnego, coś kuszącego i zobaczyć, do czego to doprowadzi.

\- Zbierałeś się, by zapytać, czy kiedyś pozwoliłem się komuś zdominować. Tak. Pozwoliłem. Tak, podobało mi się.

John nie jest w stanie oderwać wzroku od nadgarstków Sherlocka. Erogenne, bezbronne strefy. To Sherlockowi pochlebia... Bardziej niż pochlebia. _Podoba mu się_ nagła władza, którą John mu wręczył, podoba mu się, że John jest nagle _zainteresowany_ , że myśli o tym, że ciągnie go jak ćmę do ognia. Gdyby Sherlock spuścił oczy w odpowiedni sposób, przyciągnąłby go i _zdobył_.

\- Ale teraz nie jesteś z nikim związany – mówi John.

\- Oczywiście.

Wahanie. Niepewny, nieśmiały wyraz twarzy, bo John zaraz zada osobiste pytanie i nie ma pewności, czy Sherlock odpowie.

\- Kiedy ostatnio...

\- Kiedy ostatnio uprawiałem seks? Jakieś sześć miesięcy temu.

Sześć miesięcy temu jeszcze nie znał Johna. Porwanie okazało się morderstwem-samobójstwem. Sherlock nie brał udziału w śledztwie, ale Lestrade tak, a kiedy wszystko wyszło na jaw, Lestrade wysłał mu SMS-em propozycję.

Sherlock ją zaakceptował, chociaż nie musiał, bo miał pewność, że Lestrade nie zrozumie tego opacznie – nie założy, że Sherlock poprzez swoje działanie składa mu obietnicę i nie będzie oczekiwał, że podporządkuje mu się także na miejscu zbrodni. Wbrew opinii większości ludzi Sherlock naprawdę lubi Lestrade'a – to najmniej niekompetentny z inspektorów w Scotland Yardzie. I można mu zaufać.

Podobało mu się.

\- Więc kiedy... kiedy cię pocałowałem, a ty dałeś mi kosza – mówi John – to dlatego, że jesteś subem.

\- Między innymi – odpowiada Sherlock, bo tamtej nocy John wrócił do domu pijany, przycisnął się do Sherlocka i powiedział głosem, w którym pobrzmiewały obietnice: „Pozwoliłbym ci się zdominować, gdybyś chciał”. A Sherlock odmówił, bo bał się, że gdyby nie odmówił, odpowiedziałby: „Chcę, żebyś mnie posiadł”, a John odpowiedziałby: „Tak”, i wtedy... Co wtedy?

\- A gdybym zamiast tego zapytał, czy mogę cię zdominować?

Sherlock wie, co by się stało, gdyby się zgodził.

Uprawialiby seks. Byłoby wspaniale. A potem – nie zaraz potem – w końcu John zrobiłby coś... kazałby Sherlockowi nosić bransoletkę albo zapuścić włosy. A Sherlock by to zrobił tylko po to, by zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Johna. Sherlock myśli, że John byłby dumny. Dumny i szczęśliwy, i może odrobinę zaskoczony, jakby nie przypuszczał, że Sherlock się zgodzi.

A potem John by się przyzwyczaił i zmęczył tym, jaki Sherlock jest – tym, że denerwuje zbyt wielu ludzi albo że jego dedukcje są zbyt nachalne, albo zapragnąłby _prawdziwego_ suba. Więc Sherlock klękałby dla niego, chodził za nim, pozwoliłby Johnowi założyć sobie obrożę, a to nadal by nie wystarczyło, bo John chciałby być ważniejszy niż śledztwa, a nic nie jest ważniejsze niż śledztwa.

Albo... albo John _stałby_ się ważniejszy niż śledztwa i kiedy by odszedł (a oni zawsze odchodzą, bo Sherlock nigdy nie wystarcza – co by nie zrobił, nie wystarcza), to byłoby to gorsze niż utrata śledztw.

Sherlock nie może stracić spraw. Nie chce się dowiedzieć, co się stanie, jeśli się zakocha, a potem straci Johna.

Więc mówi:

\- I tak bym odmówił. - I udaje, że nie obchodzi go iskra rozczarowania w oczach Johna.

 


End file.
